


Double Dates

by frineko



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frineko/pseuds/frineko
Summary: Cyan sets up a double date for her and Retoree, Crow and Aion. On their night out they meet some of their friends they didn't (or did) know were dating, including Rom and ShuZo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sb69 trash and I am in way too deep.  
> Expect a little nsfw in the second chapter, obviously because of where they're going.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes please let me know, I didn't properly read it over haha..

“A double date?” Echoed from the cat and dog duo. The hedgehog repeated, 

“Yes. A double date. You get the concept, don’t you?” 

Cyan looked at her girlfriend for backup but Retoree looked as confused as she was. She turned back to where Crow was sitting,

“A double date”

“Yes” Crow said, matter-of-factly.

“With us?” Retoree supplied.

“Yes” was the answer.

“With you and..?” 

“Shouldn’t it be obvious?” Crow answered the last question vaguely as he pointed at Aion sitting at the bar, talking to Yaiba.

Cyan was the first one to react, 

“Since when were you two dating?”

Now it was Crow’s turn to find this situation awkward. 

“We’re kinda not.. That’s what I need help with”

The Golden Retriever snorted

“Since when do you, the most egoistical one out of all of SHINGANCRIMSONZ, need help with anything”

Crow laughed sheepishly in front of the blonde while Cyan lightly hit Retoree on the shoulder.

“No but seriously,” Retoree continued, 

“Why would you need any help?”

Crow sighed “I want to ask him out but I don’t know how” 

Retoree and Cyan exchanged glances and Cyan stood up and walked past the red and black hedgehog and headed straight for Aion. Crow honestly had no idea what she was about to do while Retoree sipped her soda and grinned.

“Hey Aion, can I have a moment?” 

Aion nodded to Yaiba and the fox went to get another drink.

“What business do you have with the dark sun god, you lowly feline?” 

Thankfully Cyan had gotten used to his behaviour, and that was the only reason she could do this right now, when she had just joined Plasmagica she could barely talk to any of them for ten seconds without freaking out.

“How do you feel about Crow?” She said while taking a seat next to self proclaimed ‘dark sun god’.

“He is a worshipper of great value to the band” came the slightly muffled voice, covered by his hand.

Cyan sighed, of course he’d think she meant it that way.

“I mean do you like him? Like-like him? With an extra emphasis on the 'like’ part”

Cyan could swear Aion started blushing but she couldn’t see his face clearly, his right hand blocking most of his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes and continue,” 

Aion loosened his hold of his face and turned slightly towards her.

“would you like to go on a date with him?”

Aion choked on his own spit not so gracefully but after a few moments of silence he managed to sneak out an “that’d be nice”. 

If Cyan still had her human ears she probably wouldn’t have heard that.

“Do you want to go on a double date with him, Retoree and I?”

Aion finally released his hold on his face and took a sip of the Pocari he was drinking and nodded. His face was almost the same shade of red as Crow’s hair, Cyan noticed and laughed to herself.

“Restaurant xxx in Shibu Valley at five tomorrow?”

Aion nodded again and Cyan went back to report.

“Meet us at Restaurant xxx in Shibu Valley at five tomorrow” she said to Crow as she collected her girlfriend who placed a small peck on her cheek.

“Where did all that confidence come from?” 

The question was answered when they got out of the bar at the BRR as Cyan started blushing intensely.

“I don’t know”

While they walked back to their rooms Retoree snuck a few pictures of Cyan while she was flustered.

~

Four hours. That’s how long it took Crow to decide on an outfit. Four goddamn hours to decide on a red dress shirt, a black polyester vest, a little black hat to match that, black tight jeans and his finest Converse shoes that had only been worn for over half a year.  
And now when he looked at his watch he realised he was fifteen minutes late, soon to be sixteen. He practically flew out of his apartment and hopped on the next train to Shibu Valley. 

He was twenty two minutes late when he finally arrived at the meeting place.

Cyan stood near the Restaurant in a short plain lavendar dress that revealed her back and Retoree by her side in a golden dress with a ribbon on the back (and one on the base of her tail) and reached below her knees.  
What really caught his breath though, was the tall lion whose hair was surprisingly combed (though it was still messy), a single pin on his left side holding most of his bangs away from his eyes. 

He was wearing a light purple dress shirt, black dress pants, a black tie, a grey vest that was slightly too small but he wasn’t complaining, and newly polished leather shoes. Crow snapped out of a trance he didn’t know he was in when Retoree snapped

“Took you long enough”

“The train was running late” he lied. 

A lie the girls saw right through, Aion wasn’t even listening, just staring at Crow. 

The cat and dog pair chose to ignore them to get a table. Or to let the lovestruck fools get a chance to talk. Interpret it however you want.

The taller of the two broke the ice

“You look acceptable, rodent”

And the moment was ruined.

“What did you just say, Wimpion?” Crow scoffed as he walked closer to Aion.

“The dark sun god has graced you with his presence, what will you do now?”

Crow was quick to translate the eight grader syndrome to make sense and offered Aion his hand. Aion looked at him quizzically and Crow said,

“We’re on a date. I’m guessing people do this on dates?”

Honestly, Aion hadn’t even dated anyone for real his whole life so he just went with it. Not without blushing though. They walked stiffly inside and saw Cyan and Retoree talking to a waiter and walked over to them.

“Guys we got a table!” Cyan said cheerily. They nodded and the waiter led them to their table by the window, a single flower in a vase on it.

“Did you have to choose such a fancy restaurant?” Crow retorted as he looked around the spacious place. Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, almost blindingly well polished kitchenware, the carpets Crow couldn’t even buy with half a years’ income.

“If you don’t stop complaining you’ll be the only one paying for all of us”

Crow huffed and looked across the table, big mistake for him. Aion was smiling, more like grinning but to the hedgehog who hardly saw that side of him found it beautiful. Eventually Aion noticed that Crow had been staring and finding his fists clenched by his lap really fascinating and looked down. Cyan and Retoree were barely holding in the laughter while they laughed their antics. Cyan, who sat beside Crow, leaned over to Retoree, sitting across from her and beside Aion.

“Were we like that when we first started dating?”

“God I hope not” Retoree whispered.

Both of the boys had heard that and Crow started,

“You were disgustingly in love like newlyweds and Retoree, you followed Cyan around all the time.”

“Let’s not forget the time we decided to have dinner, everyone from Banded Rocking Records. Cyan nor Retoree ate anything by themselves, they fed each other.” Aion scoffed. 

“Or the time where we had a sleepover in Chuchu’s room”

Both the girls started blushing when that was brought up.

“You two shared the same mattress and you were so sickenly sweet to each other we moved you both to Cyan’s room. And then what happened, Crow?”

“If I remember correctly they forgot that the walls weren’t soundproof and had sex, isn’t that right, Aion?”

Retoree was so tempted to hit them both.

“I believe so, Crow”

Retoree was overheating from blushing so much and Cyan wasn’t any better set off. Retoree had her fist raised and ready to punch the taller one, but Aion’s unexpected saviour came to his aid.

“This is a surprise, what are you all doing here?”

And Shu☆zo’s voice reached all of their ears.  
What surprised them though was that beside the sparkly idol, was Rom who fit surprisingly well with Shu☆zo who was wearing a white tuxedo and Rom in a black one, his hair slightly combed.

“Right back at you” Crow said and looked to Rom to get an answer out of him.

Rom sighed,  
“Shu had a small gig here, he was asked to sing here and he asked me to come.”

“We’ve been here for a while and we haven’t heard any singing.." Retoree shot in.

"I finished a while ago, Rom came to… Help me put the things away☆”

Crow and Aion took that as a valid excuse, while the girls noticed the slight hesitation in his voice and caught on. Before they could say anything, Rom said

“So why are YOU here?”

Cyan smiled,

“Double date”

“Oh, you and Retoree and.. Crow and Aion on a date?”

Retoree was the first to answer, Crow didn’t have any response as he was blushing so much.

“You got a problem with that?”

“No, it’s just that..” Rom answered and coughed “Shu and I bet on when they’d finally hook up…”

“Who won?” Retoree snorted. Her answer came when Rom passed twenty sound dollars to Shu☆zo.

Aion, who had been blushing silently under his hold of his face, asked

“How long did you think it would take..?”

Shu☆zo answered with his trademark smile,

“I bet on a year and a half, Rommie bet on two years”

Ignoring the nickname Rom was obviously uncomfortable with, Crow asked,

“Why would you think it’d take us that long?”

“Because you’re idiots” came the short answer.

Cyan and Retoree hummed in agreement and just when Crow opened his mouth to scream, Shu☆zo cut in,

“What are you guys doing after this?”

Cyan answered while Retoree shrugged,

“Going home?”

Shu☆zo smiled and walked over to a waiter and got a pen and a napkin from the table they were sitting at and wrote on it.

“Come if you wanna do something even more fun than sitting and eating” he said while pointing at the address he wrote down.  
He and Rom then left, Rom pissed about something (probably Shu☆zo).

“We might as well go, right?” 

They all agreed out of curiosity. After finishing their meals, Aion and Crow decided to be gentlemen and pay, much to the girls’ delight. Crow was about to hail a taxi when Aion dangled his car keys in front of him with his left hand, his right still posing.

“Aion… You have a car!? You can drive!?”

“I wouldn’t have the keys to a car if I didn’t know how to drive” Aion answered and walked up to a jet black Mustang.

“What the hell, you jerk!? Why didn’t you tell me before!? Think of all the times I could’ve spared my feet and let you drive me places!”

Cyan and Retoree smiled as they snuck into the back seats, letting Crow sit up front with Aion. 

About twenty minutes later, no thanks to a certain hedgehog who said he knew every part of Midi City like the back of his hand, they were there. They made their way out of the car to the promised land, though they had no idea where they were except that this place had lots of neon signs “xxx’s club”

They all exchanged glances before walking inside. Dozens of neon lights hitting them right in the eyes, it took them a few moments to adjust and when they did..

“IT’S A STRIP CLUB!?”


End file.
